The aim of this research is to establish the functional morphology and classification of retinal neurons and the patterns of their interconnections through diversified techniques. Morphology of retinal neurons will be studied in Golgi, methylene-blue, horseradish peroxidase and procion preparations. Quantitative classification schemes will be devised in order to categorize neurons based on their simplified shape representation. White-noise modulated inputs, temporal spatial or a combination of both will be used to identify neurons functionally through a series of dynamic transfer functionals. The patterns of interconnections of retinal neurons will be defined morphologically by injecting electron-dense dye and functionally by injecting extrinsic current to evoked responses from post-synaptic neurons. Results from morphological and functional studies will be organized into a compact mathematical model.